Black and White, Fire and Ice, love and war
by Dangeroushottie13
Summary: This is basiclly about a new Cullen in love with Alec Volturi
1. Chapter 1

Damn Edward, sneaking off to Italy to kill himself. I rode up to the castle and threw the motorcycle I found to the floor and rushed inside. My dark hair blowing out of my hair, I probably looked ridiculous. I had gloves and a hat and a scarf in 5,000,000 degree weather but I didn't care, my first and only priority right now was Edward. I busted open the door, and stood next to Alice.

"I thought we agreed, there is no party 'till I'm here" I said, which made Bella snort.

"Great another one" the biggest guard growled.

"She's kinda hot though" the smaller one smirked looking at me up and down. "What's your name?"

"My name is None Ofyourbuisness, now Edward" I turned to my brother. "What gives you the right to run away like that? And dude with the blonde hair stop checking me out I look 15" Blondie was checking me out.

"Spark, what are doing here?" Edward demanded using my nickname. I wasn't supposed to be known by the Volturi or they would do anything to make me join. Not only can I control the 5 elements (water, fire, earth, wind and spirit) but I have ways of making people do what I want. It's not my power I'm just persuasive.

"So your name is Spark?" mused the muscle man.

"My nickname actually" I said pulling off my extra clothes.

"So if I guess your name, will you tell us?" the smaller man said.

"How about I'll tell you my name and we leave?" I smirked.

"I don't think so" said a small voice walking up to us. It was a girl, blondish hair, red eyes and an innocent face.

"Aro is waiting" the little one said.

'I shall name her Eris and I shall call the blonde Blondie and muscle man Grim Reaper' I thought. Edward laughed, and then he whispered to me their names. I nodded and remembered Carlisle's stories.

As we walked down countless corridors, we finally stopped in front of a door with a boy outside. My jaw almost hit the floor when I saw him, he had high cheek bones, red eyes and dark hair, and he was really good looking. Edward snorted as I hit him for listening to my thoughts.

"You were asked for one and brought back three…and a half" his eyes lingered on me for a moment, and then moved on to Bella. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?"

"Dibs" called Felix as though he did this daily.

"Sorry Felix I don't have any but I'm sure there are some in the nearest grocery store" I smiled sarcastically.

"Not helping" Edward muttered.

"Don't care, you can't _do _that and expect me to be cool with it, besides without me your life is boring. If I left you would my sarcasticnessness"

"Who is she" the boy asked Jane, who I think is his sister, looking at me.

"I'm Mimi" I nodded.

"So _that's_ your name, nice going Alec you got it outta her" Demetri smirked.

I rolled my eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, trying to focus on something besides my hunger and Alec.

"Mimi you didn't eat before you came here" scolded Edward.

"I was hunting then I found out you left to Italy without me and I didn't have time to finish" I defended.

"You know the rules Mimi" Alice hissed in my ear.

"I feel left out" Felix pouted, "What is little brown haired cutie forbidden to do?"

"Talk to tall, strange men" I said sarcastically.

"Enough, we should not keep Aro waiting" Alec said, holding my eyes with his. Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath, realizes how stupid I was to come here, as we walked through the doors I sent Edward a mental goodbye. He gave me a look that said 'don't give up yet,' but I doubted there was any way to get out of this one.

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all, and look who has come to join us, your sisters, Alice and Mimi!" The dark haired man in the center danced forward.

'What a weirdo' I thought and I stood in front of Bella and behind Edward.

"How nice to meet you" Aro grabbed my hand and he read my thoughts.

'Personal space, dude' I thought, feeling violated.

"Ah Mimi, such a sense of human, and such an interesting power…"Aro studied me some more.

Aro turned to Bella, "May I?" he asked Edward.

"Ask her" Edward demanded.

"Ah yes, Bella would it be alright if I… read your thoughts" Aro said holding out his hand.

Bella nodded as Aro took her hand.

"Interesting, I wonder, if she is immune to all our powers, Jane" Aro summoned forward their pain mistress.

"No" I said. Stepping forward, Jane's power on me instead, I clenched my jaw, afraid if I took a breath I would scream. Pain shot through me like a thousand knives piercing my hard skin.

I heard a growl escape from the twin, Alec. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Jane" Aro demanded.

"Master" she said sweetly, taking her power off of me. I collapsed on the floor, on my hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"You did very well; I remember when I asked Jane to do that to me. You are stronger than you look" Aro said studying me again.

"Now," Aro gestured for Alec, Felix and Demetri to hold me, Alice and Edward.

Jane focused on Bella, for a moment Bella looked confused and tense, then she relaxed. I wanted to jump in front of her but I was very numb.

"What to do with you now..?" said Aro stroking his chin.

"You already know what you are going to do. It's the law."

Aro bent over Edward, grabbing his neck.

"NO!" me and Bella shouted.

"Kill me not him" Bella insisted.

"Bella no" I said, my hunger was not an issue at the moment.

As Felix grabbed at Bella, Edward lunged at him; I flipped Alec and went to help him.

"Congrats brother, you are as insane as me" I said dodging a punch from Felix as I grabbed his arm pulled him behind me then I elbowed his back.

I suddenly felt frozen; I guess I forgot about Alec. He grabbed me again and held me tightly.

"You know that hurt" he whispered in my ear.

"It was supposed to" I whispered back. Alec chuckled a little.

Aro leaned over Edward again. "Stop!" Alice shouted. "Bella will become one of us, I saw it"

Aro grabbed her hand and saw what she saw. That still really creped me out, there would be nothing private, not feelings or harsh thoughts. I shivered a little.

As Aro let go he clapped. "Go make your preparations, we will see you soon"

Alec let go and I ran towards my family. "Edward I don't think I can go on a plane full of humans, maybe I can swim home" I said, feeling antsy.

"I'm not leaving you here alone Mimi, I'll wait with you" Alice said.

"Non sense" Aro said letting go of Marcus's hand and smirking and looking so pleased that made me shudder again. "She can hunt here in the forest and we will pay for a trip home, and just so she is safe I shall have Alec here accompany her."

Edward thought a moment, reading Aro's thoughts "No, absolutely not I will not put my little sister's life in danger"

"She will not be in danger" Aro insisted.

"Not that type of danger Aro" he growled, I was slowly catching on.

"It's safest for Bella and the humans" Aro insisted.

"Fine" I said sighing in defeat. "You know what I can do Aro, if I don't get back with my family, I will use it on you"

Aro nodded. "Alec, make sure she is ok"

Alec nodded and showed me the way out.

"What do you find appealing about eating those creatures?" Alec asked.

"I don't kill them, I have never killed anything ever" I said crouching down, preparing to attack the nearest animal.

"Make sure you don't get lost or get hurt"

"Just try and keep up pretty boy" I sighed as I sped into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Alec chuckle as he sped after me, he caught up pretty quickly; considering he was wearing a suit…the only question is why? What 15 year old wears a suit!

"So Mimi," he smirked wrapping his arms around my waist to show he caught up with me. "What's your story?"

"Meaning…?" I said slipping out of his grasp, spying a fox then attacking it.

"I want to know everything."

"You can't know everything about a person its impossible" I said, before drinking the fox's blood then sucking out the venom. "You're free little buddy" I whispered healing the fox.

"Is it? Or do you not trust me?" he smirked.

"A little bit of both." I said standing up and examining the tear in my leggings.

Alec looked in my eyes "Tell me" he said in a hypnotizing voice.

I pretended to be dazed and in love, then I kicked him where the sun don't shine and smirked "I'm not stupid, you don't wanna miss with me"

"Aro seemed rather scared of you" he said doubling over.

"He should be" I hissed.

"Tell me why I should be afraid of such a tiny, beautiful, radiant, intelligent, delicate girl such as yourself" his hands on my waist, his sentence getting slower as he moved closer.

"You act like I should be quacking in my boots" I said, if I looked straight ahead I would stare at his, muscled chest so I had to look all the way up.

"You should be afraid of me" he smirked.

"Why should I? You are some pretty boy who hides behind stone walls and wears suits, where as I am exceptionally powerful and intelligent combined with the fact I am forever an ambitious, headstrong teen age girl."

"I can make you pass out with one single look and I have fought alongside my brothers and sisters for a long time, meaning I have faced some of the most terrifying vampires and I have defeated them." Alec argued back.

I was not the type to back down. "Aro is terrified of me for a reason; you should follow in his footsteps"

"What is that reason oh powerful Mimi Cullen?" he said, we were in sync, we were moving together. Our passions were one.

"Not only am I a good fight and I can control the five elements and I have faced horrors no one should face but I am also Julius Caesar's and Cleopatra's daughter" I smiled widely before running behind him and putting him in a headlock.

"I also spent my time since I was a vampire living with the Cullens,"

"Well" I heard him smirk; he flipped me so my hands were behind my back. "Being a headstrong teenager is sometimes a weakness"

I got an idea; I turned to face him and batted my eyelashes before making a tree under his feet.

"That was cool but can you…" I suddenly couldn't see.

"Very funny" I said before setting him on fire, he yelped, "Give me my vision back I put you out" I said.

Suddenly I could see again and I soaked him with water that I was levitating above his head.

"Ok you proved your point you are one tough chick, now tell me your story" he said, I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well I told you who my parents were, you see he spoiled me, in fact he told taught me how to read and write, I had a brother, Antonio. The three of us, me, Antonio and Nathanial, my brothers best friend were very close and we were set to rule our fathers empire one day, of course, being a girl, everyone saw it fit I got married, so my dad picked the 'best' option. I was horrified so I ran to my room and Nathanial followed me then, he raped me. In his words 'saved me and took me for himself' after that he left me there, he had beat me beyond repair and he didn't want me anymore" I sighed and attacked another animal.

"That's horrible," Alec said. "I heard Aro muttering to Demetri to stop thinking about doing something like that to you, said you have been through enough,"

I nodded and shuddered. "Now you" I said after healing the animal, my eyes, turning gold.

"Not much to tell"

"Still I wanna know, then you can ask me anything you wanna know"


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down taking a rest while Alec told me about his history.

"Well, my sister and I never fit in with our town, one day we were accused of witchcraft and we were going to be burnt at the stake when Aro swept in and slaughtered the entire village to save us. He had planned to change us for a while but he wanted to wait till we were older, that obviously didn't work out to well"

"That must have been scary" I said lying down.

"Me and my sister…we were never normal ...so let's play a game" Alec smirked.

"I love games! What are we playing?" I asked excitedly.

"It's a game where we get to know each other… I'll ask you a question about you and we go back and forth"

"So if you ask me 'can you stand on your head?' I can ask you the same thing?" I verified.

"Yea…so what is your favorite color?" he asked stretching out next to me. Ok this is going to sound really weird but I felt…safe….and happy. Alec was…sweet and funny. That was unexpected; I mean…he is my enemy…right?

"Midnight blue…yours?"

"Really? I would have guessed purple…mine is a tie between red, orange and black."

"What is your biggest fear?" I asked turning on my side to face him.

"That Aro will decide to kill me and my sister if he feels like we aren't valuable anymore." Alec said.

"From the way Carlisle said Aro fawned over you…I doubt it. My biggest fear is finding out that I really am dead or Nathanial coming back"

"You have a right to be scared…favorite song?"

"I have 50…you want my top 20?" I asked

"Sure" Alec turned to face me.

"Ok, there is, 'Iris' , 'Lips of an Angel', 'Love the Way you Lie', 'She Will Be Loved', 'My Leftovers', 'Twist in my Story', 'Don't Stop Believing' , 'Good Girls go Bad', 'Suppose', 'Like a knife', 'Airplanes', 'Ignorance', 'Hate Me', 'Right kinda wrong' 'Listen to Your Heart', 'I like it', 'Heartbeat', 'If I had you' 'Almost Lover' and 'Defying Gravity'…..oh and anything by Evanescence, Paramore, Taylor Swift, Secondhand Serenade, Michael Jackson, Wicked, Rent or Journey" I said taking a breath. "What about you?"

"You named most of them" he laughed.

"So what is your guilty pleasure?" I smirked.

"Um…it just changed to talking to you" Alec said smirking back.

"Really? Mine is Harry Potter" I laughed "I learned Parseltounge that's how obsessed I am"

"Is Mimi short for something?" He asked

"My real name was Julianna but when I was vamped up I legally changed my name to Mimi. There are no records of me because my family was so devastated when I died they had anything with my name destroyed"

"What do you wanna do right now?" he asked.

"I wanna know what Aro was all cheerful about after he let go of Marcus' hand"

"You know how he can see relationships? He saw that we are soul mates"

"I don't believe in soul mates." I said looking into his eyes.

"Well…the one thing I wanna do right now…is kiss you" he said moving a little closer. Our lips met and we rolled over so I was on top of him.

"This is really wrong" I said when we broke apart. "We just met and to be honest you kinda get on my nerves" I dipped down again and kissed him again.

He smirked into the kiss and we broke apart. "I like breaking the rules once in a while."

"This is also going against stereotype rules." I said grabbing the collar of his shirt and kissing him harder.

"What do you mean" he mumbled into my lips.

I rolled off of him and put my head on his chest and sighed. "High school, you are like the most popular guy at school, the star of the football team, school hottie. I am the girl in the Glee club, lead in the school plays, straight a student and student council president."

"But Jocks are dumb, I am not dumb" he pointed out holding me closer and closer.

"I didn't make you Mr. Popular because you're stupid; I did because you're powerful, in a sense. I don't understand the Volturi anyway. I mean Aro, Caius and Marcus have no extra ordinary powers, the guard do all the work and get no credit and if you haven't noticed Aro needs to learn about personal space." I explained.

"They are good leaders, they are sure when they do something, I mean Jane would probably want to use her power of everybody, Felix would destroy everyone, Demetri doesn't know a lot about running anything except his mouth, they show us the way" Alec told me as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Still I got annoyed with everyone telling me what to do, who to talk to, where to go blah, blah, blah. I have a brain, I will use it as I see fit"

"That is probably another reason Aro is afraid of you" Alec nodded.

"Well I'm not hungry any more, maybe we should get to the airport" I sighed looking at the sunrise.

"We should wait until the sun sets; it will be safer that way."

"Alright, so what are we going to do for twelve hours?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"We could make out" he said suggestively.

"Or we could do something that doesn't involve breaking the rules of life" I said.

"Come on you know you want to" he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

I couldn't say no to that smirk, so I jumped on him and kissed him wildly. His hands found their way to my hips as he pulled my on top of him. I knew this would never last but for now, this was nice.

He licked my lip, asking for entrance, which I wanted to grant, but messing with him was so much fun, so I kept my mouth closed. I was ready for anything he had, except of course, what he did do.

He bit my lip hard, my mouth opened as I gasped. He chuckled and placed his tongue in my mouth, and then I hit him on the arm not breaking the kiss. He rolled over so he was on me.

"When you said you were hungry, I didn't think that meant you would be going at it with my brother," said a voice above us, crap Jane. Alec rolled off of me.


	5. Chapter 5 Seduction

"When you said you were hungry, I didn't think that meant you would be going at it with my brother," said a voice above us, crap Jane. Alec rolled off of me.

"Sorry," I said turning red and standing up.

"Its fine, Aro warned me about this, I just didn't think he would be right," Jane said helping her brother up.

"We were waiting for it to get dark" Alec said, clearly unafraid of his sister. That made one of us.

"It looked more like you were trying to get in her pants." Jane sneered at her brother.

"You got it all wrong sister," Alec said soothingly; don't tell me he was going to pin this on me.

"What have I got wrong brother?" Jane asked.

"You see, I fell on her then we started kissing, we had no intention of going farther." Alec said, sounding casual.

"I'm so sure" Jane scowled sarcastically, I expected her to lash out at me not her brother. "You have been responsible in the past with girls you have liked but I do not want you to start acting like a teenage boy, especially with this one"

"Jane, there is no need to fear." Alec said smiling widely at his sister.

"I am going to report back to Aro, here are your tickets," she handed me the airline tickets and left.

"Sorry, my sister actually seems to like you so she will get pretty protective." Alec sighed and took the tickets to look at the time.

"The plane leaves at three a.m right now its 3 p.m so we have twelve hours to get to the airport, considering it is about an hour away we should leave about 1 a.m if we want to make it in time" I said figuring out the times in my head.

"Okay….math whiz" said Alec under his breath.

"Jane seemed pretty upset….do you have a girlfriend back at the castle" I mused.

"No but Heidi seems to like me more than I would prefer…I find it amusing her tactics to seduce me are quite amusing" Alec chuckled.

"Why is that? You think you are un-seduce able?" I laughed

"It is impossible, I can be turned on but I am the one who seduces….I cannot be seduced."

"You wanna bet?" I smirked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ok you can try to seduce me for fifteen minutes, if you do so I will carry you to the airport" Alec mimicked my smirk.

"Ok then you will try and seduce me and I'll give you twenty minutes because I'm that nice and if you do manage…I'll make out with you again"

Alec's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and then he smirked and nodded sticking out his hand. I spit in mine and took his in mine. He chuckled. "You saw that on the Newsies right?"

"How did you guess?" I smirked….The Newsies was the bestest movie ever.

"Ok time starts now" Alec said, standing still.

I pressed my body to his, my breath in his ear. My hands trailed down to his hips and then I grabbed his butt. He shivered with pleasure. "Are you sure you can be seduced?" I whispered in his ear.

I started kissing his neck until I heard him groan, I found his sweet spot. I bit down on it gently. I shoved him against a tree and started kissing all over his neck then moving up to lips. I was really enjoying this.

"Ok you win!" Alec groaned.

I took a few steps back and smirked "Told you"

"Ok my turn" he pressed his body to mine and just started breathing on me, I was kinda turned on and if this was all I was gonna get, I couldn't help it I sighed and jumped on him, taking his lips in mine. I don't know what he was turning me into…but I liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a few months…since I've seen Alec I mean, the Volturi don't have a phone. I don't care that much though. It was just a little thing, besides we are complete opposites. It would NEVER work out. We talked about it on the plane and agreed that nothing happened. In all honesty, I'm black, he's white, I'm fire, he's ice, I'm love, he's war. I was just in my room, plucking at the stings of my guitar.

"The way you move is like a full on rain storm, and I'm a house of cards. You're the, kind of reckless that should send me runnin but I kinda know that I won't get far and you stood there in front of me  
just close enough to touch close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of…

Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something, You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you I know it's no good and I could wait patiently but I really wish you would" I sang Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.

"Mimi, it is time to head to the mountains!" Alice called me. We had been training all these months for a battle with a bunch of newborns. How much you wanna bet the Volturi haven't stepped in on them because they want Bella dead?

I hopped down the stairs in wearing that looked like something a Charlie's Angel would wear. Edward gave me a disapproving look. He and Carlisle were the only ones who knew of my little encounter with Alec when we last saw each other. Not including Jane but she forgot all about it. Alec used his power thing on her when she walked in on us. She completely forgot about us…thank god.

Anyway I hopped in Alice's car. Over the past few months I have become really good friends with Seth and I was set to check in on him halfway through the fight.

"What's been bothering you?" Alice asked kindly. Her golden eyes holding mine, she was searching me.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"You are an amazing actress but you know you cannot lie to me" she said as-a-matter-of –factly

"The Volturi…" I said silently and truthfully. "They didn't destroy that threat because they wanted to get rid of Bella. What if they turn up in the middle of the battle?"

Alice looked at me sadly. "I know honey…but it will all be fine"

I nodded and hopped out of the car. "So we are sticking with plan A?" I asked

Carlisle nodded "Whenever you get a chance I want you to run…okay?"

I nodded. I ran and hugged him "I love you daddy" I whispered

"I love you too Mimi" he said hugging me back, hugging me like my dad never had.

I hugged Emmet and Alice and Rosalie and Jasper. My family, I might not see them after this. My heart broke a little as the newborns charged at us. I charged at them. One of them attacked Alice.

"Don't touch my sister" I hissed, breaking the vampires head off.

I had a chance to get away

I saw a huge dog in the distance, he was pacing.

"Hi Seth" I pet him softly.

"How is everyone?" Bella asked, her eyes widening.

"Fine, everyone is perfect." I promised kindly.

We heard a twig break.

"Shit" I mumbled. I looked up to see that Riley Biers kid. Victoria was near him.

Seth moved out of the way. "Riley…listen to me" I said soothingly. "She doesn't care about you." I said pointing to Victoria. "She just wants revenge"

"Remember what I told you Riley…about their mind games. The little one is slutty and dangerous." Victoria said.

"I'M the slutty one? You are the one using a poor innocent boy to get back at us for killing you precious James. Remember? You mate?" I said.

Riley looked at her uncertainly. "There is only you" she said, reluctantly.

"Notice the hesitation in her voice? Did you notice how she doesn't like touching you? How she hates it when you kiss her. How when you kissed her how she would kiss you back after a minute of thinking?" I said.

Riley looked conflicted. He turned to us "Prepare to die" he said slowly.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked by a little girl" I snapped. Riley lunged at us. Seth came out of nowhere and attacked him. Yes.

I couldn't look at everything at once. All I know is Seth was dragging Riley away. I followed him…he would need help. He kept fighting. I knew what to do. I held him back and pressed my lips to his.

When I pulled away he looked shocked "Are you ready to listen?" I asked. He nodded.

"Victoria, Laurent and James, her TRUE mate, wanted to feast on Bella. We took out James. Laurent came and tried to kill Bella again so the wolves." I pointed to Seth "killed him. Yes my family is special. I can control the five elements, Edward can read minds, so he knows what Victoria is thinking, Jasper can control emotions and Alice can see the future." I explained.

"I don't believe you" he hissed.

"You had your chance" I hissed as me and Seth tore him apart.

As we made our way down to meet our family, I looked sick. As we gathered a little new born attacked Leah. I hissed and lunged at him as we tore him up Alice looked sick.

"The Volturi will be here soon" she said.

As the wolves left we gathered around the fire, which I started. I stood next to the girl, Bree.

Four figures came out of the forest. They pulled down their hoods.

"It seems we've missed and entertaining fight." Alec said.

"Entertaining my ass" I hissed. The others laughed. "If you are going to come up with a plan to destroy Bella at least make an attempt to cover your tracks." I said.

"Alec…please shut her up" Jane said as everything went black Crap.


	7. New Member

I groaned and sat up. I was in my bed. Alec was staring at me and started fixing my covers.

"Hi stalker" I muttered.

"You can kick ass, you know that?" he asked, tilting his head. "Your family let me stay, I got worried, no one has ever been knocked out for that long."

"Well, Carlisle said I draw power from the earth, cut me off from that and I could die" I answered, propping up on my elbows.

"Well I apologize" he said.

"Yea, yea stuff it" I replied.

"Mimi?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about you, ever since we separated I couldn't help but think about you, I just couldn't focus, Aro…gave me permission…to stay…here….with you" he look really uncomfortable.

I laughed. "Well don't beat around the bush!"

He playfully glared at me and poked my stomach. I laughed and grabbed at it. "Stop!" I squealed.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

I pretended to think about it. "Well….OK!" I said. "But we need to get you a new wardrobe.

He looked down at his robe. "People don't wear these?" he asked.

I laughed. "You'll look weird, trust me" I promised.

He sighed and nodded, he was sexy with his eyes and his hair. I hopped out of bed and looked in the mirror.

"I look like hell" I muttered as my hair was flying at all different angles.

"You look hot" he promised, wrapping his arms around my waist. I shoved him off playfully. I swear my heart was jumping out of my chest. I couldn't even breathe. No one EVER had this effect on me. Why him? Why now?

"Come on, newbie, mall time" I pulled his arms off of my waist and pulled him to my garage. "You are just lucky we have an extra room"

I walked into Jasper's room. "Jazz?"

He looked up from his book. "Mimi?"

"Can Alec borrow some clothes?" I asked, pouting my lip like a puppy.

He snorted. "Fine…okay" he threw some clothes at Alec but my hand flew up and caught them. I smirked, still go it.

After I handed them to Alec he walked into the bathroom. Several times I heard him fall. "How do you put these things on!" he demanded. Finally, after at least 15 minutes he walked out of the bathroom, his shirt tucked in and his belt pulled tight.

"No" I said, laughing and walking up to him. "Here" I un-tucked his shirt, loosed his belt and pulled his pants down his waist.

"There" I said.

"I look ridiculous"

"You look…normal" Jasper added.

"Come on, let's go"

In the garage were six vehicles: Alice's car, Edward's car, Emmet's car, Dad's car, Esme's car, and my motorcycle. I wanted nothing more than to drive my motorcycle, but we needed a place to carry the bags. And Alice gave me an extra pair of keys to her porch. I unlocked the car and hopped in.

"Hop in" I said, buckling up. I didn't need it but it's either that or a ticket.

He sighed and followed suit, he got tangled in the seatbelt.

"Hold on pretty boy, we're going for a ride" I warned as I revved the engine.

We sped out into the forest and drove at, at least, 90 mph and I spun onto the road.

He smirked. "That it hot" he said.

I laughed and sped faster. As we got to the mall and I pulled into the space. I turned off the car.

"Are you ready to face the worst part of pretending to be human?" I asked.

"What? The thirst?" he asked.

"No…the peers"


End file.
